WWMunk
by mrbucktheweasel6
Summary: WWE is about to get a whole lot more exiting! chapters 6 is up.
1. prologue

**Hello yanks! We're back again with an all-new exiting Chipmunk fanfiction for you all and boy do we have a surprise for you ;)**

**With that said, on with the story…**

_Chapter 1: prologue._

**Third person.**

In the Seville's household…

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to…..MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" yelled the announcer on the television. The Sevilles had invited their friends the chip-punks and the punkettes over to hang out and such; soon after, they decided to see what was on TV. WWE was on and since there was nothing else on, they decided to watch it.

After some time, the host Jerry Lawler spoke up "Well that was one heck of a fight I won't soon forget; undertaker vs. big show I mean talk about a _big show_, see what I did there? Anyways okay everybody listen up! WWE has something special to offer.

We have just learned that there are a lot of open spots for new wrestlers to join us in the ring, 16 spots to be exact and the lucky new competitors will be revealed a week from then. so if you're interested in becoming a new WWE superstar, then come on down to the staples center tomorrow morning and sign up to be a new member of…..W..W…E!"

As they all heard this they all had the same exact idea of what they were thinking; Alvin and Aden were the first ones to speak up though "LET'S SIGN UP!"

Everyone agreed as they all loved WWE, Jeanette was a little hesitant "I don't think I'm cut out for combat or anything related to WWE" Simon then spoke up "come now Jean; wrestling isn't _all _about fighting, it's more strategy and tactics"

"Are you sure Si? Compared to any of us, they're all huge and strong and-"

"Be that as it may but remember when buck trained us martial arts like he did the chip-punks and the punkettes? Remember how powerful you were? And the rest of your sisters and my brothers and I?"

"He's right Jeanette" said Buck "you, your family and my family have shown remarkable strength, speed and cardio, not to mention enhanced skills as a bonus! I've helped you when you and your family needed it the most and now is your chance to show everyone of our beloved fans what you're made of and I think I speak for all of us when I say try it"

"W-well…I guess since you put it that way, I'll join!" Said Jeanette as everyone started to cheer for excitement.


	2. signing up

_Chapter 2: signing up_

**Third person POV**

Dave, the chipmunks and the chipettes had just arrived at the staples center to sign up for WWE open spots. The chip-punks and the punkettes said they sadly had more important matters to attend to.

as they approached the sign up board it was surprisingly unfiled with names; no one had wanted to sign up, which of course meant well the our furry friends.

As they were about to sign up, Dave spoke up "okay guys, here it is, the sign up board. You guys sure you wanna do this, because I'm actually starting to have second thoughts"

Then Alvin responded "well you'll _actually_ have to learn that you worry too much. Come on Dave, we can take care of ourselves. Don't you have faith in us?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do, I have faith in all of you! It's just that wrestling isn't as easy as it sounds; it'll be all fun and games 'till one of you comes out all bloody and injured and god knows what else!"

"Again, don't worry about a thing Dave; we got this, you just sit back, relax and enjoy the show"

Jeanette then noticed and said "hey guys, aren't there suppose to be two different boards? One with eight slots and same for the other? Where is it?"

Simon replied "guess our other fellow future wrestlers already signed up"

"Possibly…so, what are we waiting for?"

"Right! Alvin, if you'd please?"

Alvin then rolled his eyes then said "alright fine, I'll sign all our names!"

"Thank you"

And with that done, Simon then took out his phone and dialed the digits to call special friends.

"Beep, beep, beep" rang the phone.

"Is it done Simon?" asked a high-pitched female voice on the line.

Simon replied "yes; we signed ourselves and both of you up"

"Nice!" said a normal, yet male rodent-like voice "It's only a matter of days until the fun starts and one of my dreams come true"

"Both our dreams darling" said the female voice "and Si; thanks again for everything; it's a great birthday present for my loving hunk and I, thank you so much" she said flirtingly emphasizing the words "loving hunk"

Simon then said "anytime! Alright well, I think we will see each other in the ring and until then, good bye and good day"

"Thanks Simon, you too, bye" said the male voice cheerfully as both Simon and he hung up.


	3. announcement and first match

**So sorry about the terribly long delay yanks! I've been very busy lately, don't ask! But who cares right? Here's what you've been waiting for…**

_Chapter 3: announcement and first match_

**Third person POV**

It has been a couple of days since the chipmunks and chipettes signed in to WWE and soon enough, a great truth awaited them…

As spotlights shone as bright as the sun, a voice came on that said "ladies and gentlemen…..welcome...To….MONDAY NIGHT RAW!"

Jerry Lawler then spoke up saying "welcome back everybody TO RAW!"

Loud cheers and whistles came from the audience as Jerry said those words out loud through the microphone; he then spoke up again saying "thank you, thank you. Now first things first; after a week of voting for the 16 new wrestlers open spots, we found some pretty good votes but never, EVER! Have we come across a family vote like this before. We will be introducing our new wrestlers as they go at in different matches, different kinds and different wrestlers as a surprise to keep you all hangin' at the edge of your seats! So without farther ado, let the first match BEGIN!"

Even louder cheering and screaming along with whistles were echoing throughout the entire building as the audience heard those surprising words.

As Jerry said those lines, he walked out of the ring, and back to his host desk near the audience that was screaming in excitement. This was going to be a special two and a half weeks that they'd never forget…

_Later that day…_

The crowd was cheering as they saw the other host Michael Cole; arrive to his desk followed by Jerry Lawler. As they took their seats, Michael took the microphone on his desk as one the theme songs turned on **(Big Show's theme song)** and said "well here comes one of our gargantuan champions tonight, it looks like Big Show wants to give us another _"big show"_ hahaha, see what I did there Jerry? Big Show and _big show_, huh?"

Jerry then said "uh yeaaaaah, Michael, you're not really cut out for comedy 'cause your sense of humor is lower than a fish's IQ; you're a better host than you are a comedian, let alone funny"

"Okay, yeah, hahaha veeeeeeeery funny Jerry (sarcastically) but no one cares about that, they care about the fact that Big Show is about to face a new wrestler tonight unlike any other we've ever seen right here, on WWE" **(Big Show's theme song ends)**

**(Alvin's Theme song "momma said knock you out")**

Jerry spoke up "well, well, well, I wonder which new wrestler will face the Big Show himself. Oh wait, that's right, IT'S ALVIN SEVILLE EVERYBODY!"

The crowd cheered as Alvin entered the stage and started to please the audience with entrance moves of his own.

Michael Cole reached for his microphone and spoke, saying "well Jerry, I suppose the audience _and_ Big Show didn't expect anyone like him!"

"They certainly didn't Michael, Alvin Seville, rock star, choreographer and singer has joined us here tonight in the ring along with his brothers _and_ the chipettes to compete against other wrestlers to earn the title of champion!"

"WOW! Cut me up a slice of that action why don't ya! All of the chipmunks and chipettes are here in WWE and every day you need to tell me that different ones are going to come out and fight other wrestlers to become champion?"

"Is there an echo in here? Never mind, it's just my retarded partner over here! Anyways, it looks like both our wrestlers have made it in the ring, you know what means Cole?"

"To prove I'm not as retarded as you think Lawler, LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" and with that, Alvin's theme song ended and the bell rang…

As both wrestlers heard the bell ring, they've charged towards each other. As Big Show was about to crush Alvin under his fists, he dodged the giant's attack and went climbing up his arm and giving him an uppercut.

Big Show fell backwards with a light thud signifying that he took a hard one as Alvin landed on his feet, ready for the next assault coming.

Big Show wiped his mouth **(which wasn't bleeding)** and stared astonishingly at Alvin; no one knew how the red-clad chipmunk became so strong but Big Show frankly didn't care; he just had his head in the match.

As he went to throw more punches, slaps, kicks and even special moves on the young wrestler, Alvin managed to dodge all of them.

Big Show had however slapped Alvin across his left cheek, causing him to lay on the floor squirming in pain.

Sure enough, without wasting time, Big Show was actually doing something that the chairmen and official bureau of WWE had banned for the safety of the chipmunks and the chipettes because of their short nature; he attempted jump off the rope and fall on Alvin as if he was just another human wrestler.

Backstage in their trailer, the rest of the chipmunks and the chipettes looked at this unfair display of rule breaking and life threatening (to chipmunks) move Big Show was doing.

As Brittany saw this, she shut and hid her eyes with her paws and said worryingly "Jeanette, tell me what happens"

"Sure" said Jeanette focused on the scene.

Back in the ring, Big Show had just then jumped off the rope and was about to crush Alvin under his weight.

But in a split second, Alvin quickly got to his feet and jumped out of the way barely escaping the giant's assault as he hit the ring's floor with a heavier thud than before.

As Big Show squirmed with pain and anger, Alvin did the inevitable by doing the same exact move Big Show had done as it may have been a restricted move for humans to do to chipmunks but not the other way around.

Alvin then proceeded with his move and with a loud boom, he landed straight on Big Show's stomach, knocking the wind out of him; Big Show was now weakened.

Alvin immediately knew what to do next; he put one of his feet on the giant's stomach side as a pin signal for the referee as he then counted down to three.

1...2...3! The bell rang three times as a sign that the match was over; the crowd cheered and embraced Alvin's won match as some audience members threw him flowers.

Backstage, everyone heard the bell from their wrestler lounge's TV and Brittany then asked "well Jeanette... (Gulp)...did Alvin…you know?"

"He won…" said an astonished Jeanette.

"He did? YES! GO ALVIN WOOHOOOOO! THAT'S MY LOVE MUFFIN!" said Brittany, proud of her boyfriend's victory

As Alvin gloated proudly at his victory and held up a chipmunk sized championship belt he rightfully earned.

Jerry Lawler spoke "holy cheese balls that was awesome! I never knew the great Alvin Seville would be able to actually win this thing! Did you Michael?"

As Alvin walked out of the ring and was heading backstage, Michael Cole replied saying "for once I agree with you Jerry, I never knew something so small could bring a giant like Big Show down like that"

"That something has a name Cole and it's Alvin Seville. speaking of Alvin, He is now returning to his awesome family backstage and before we close the show folks I forgot to mention that another group of chipmunks _and_ a weasel will be joining in to fill the other spaces in wrestling and they are…..THE CHIP-PUNKS AND THE PUNKETTES!"

The crowd cheered even more than they originally had for Alvin, who was taken aback from what he heard. "So that's what they were busy doing?" Alvin thought. He shrugged it off as he went backstage.

Backstage, the rest of the chipmunks, the chipettes and Dave were congratulating Alvin on his successful match and Brittany came running towards Alvin and soon held him in a teddy bear hug.

"Oh Alvin, I'm so glad you're victorious! Most importantly, alive! I thought you were a goner for sure!" said Brittany as tears of relief and pride fell from her sapphire blue eyes.

Alvin then scooped up her chin and guided her eyes to his face and said "you know no one can defeat the Alvinator Britt; besides, I'm still in one piece aren't I?" He said gloatingly.

"Alvin, you are one crazy chipmunk" Brittany then kissed Alvin for ten seconds before breaking the kiss and continuing "but you're _my_ crazy chipmunk". And sure enough, they kissed again followed by a heart-warming hug.


	4. announcement

**Hello folks! As you can see, it's time for more WWE action with the chipmunks and their friends. Stick around and do please enjoy.**

_Chapter 4, announcement_

**First person POV**

It was morning time in the chipmunks and the chipette's tour bus/RV. The chipmunks had already woken up from a night's worth rest; although it would seem that the chipettes were a lot more tired than the boys.

All the worrying Alvin gave everyone as he wrestled the night before against Big Show really took a lot out of them and were just relieved to see that he made it out of there in one piece.

As the boys were eating the usual toaster waffles for breakfast as a routine, Dave had then asked "hey guys, could you all go wake the girls up for me? I still need to make _them_ breakfast"

"Sure thing Dave; it'll be our pleasure, especially mine" said an enthusiastic and sly Alvin. Every now and then, Brittany would kiss Alvin when she was proud of him for something he did that was right and worth it. And every time, Alvin would feel like he was in heaven.

As the boys went into their bedroom where they slept with the chipette (in separate beds of course), they slowly opened the door, trying not to scare the girls because of the creaking noise the door was making.

"Geez, someone really needs to oil up that door! It's making so much noise even people _outside_ our tour bus would hear it!" said Alvin, quietly cursing, wishing that the door would stop making so much noise.

As they successfully went in the now quiet room, the slowly made their way to their girlfriends, climbing the sheets that slightly touched the floor.

As they've reached the chipette's bed, they all gently shook them. They all soon woke up from their deep slumber and smiled upon their boyfriend's faces. They all gave their good mornings and kissed their lovers on their lips. They had to get ready, specifically Theodore, for It was his turn to wrestle someone.

But little did everyone know there would be a few change of plans.

_Later, in the ring…_

In the ring, Jerry Lawler took the microphone and was about to announce something important to the audience. As everyone calmed down, he spoke up "welcome back for another segment of W…W….EEEEEE!" again, the crowd cheered as if it was a gladiator fight. Jerry spoke again "thank you, all of you now, listen. due to the rule breaking display Big Show had shown all of us last night, we've decided that we would no longer allow human wrestlers into these matches"

Booing was heard all of a sudden around the ring "HOWEVER!" Jerry continued "we will permit the same votes again for _rodent_ wrestlers that would represent _human_ wrestlers as a safer way for the chipmunks and the chipettes to compete in WWE. so if any other talking rodents out there wanna join and represent and rodent version of a wrestler then come on down, sign up, tell us which wrestler you mostly relate to and shows us their moves and skills and all that; maybe YOU could be joining the chipmunks in battle here on W…W…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the crowd cheered louder with intoxication.


	5. author's note

**Alright listen yanks.**

**If you've read chapter 4 of WWMunk, then you'll know exactly what I'm talking about.**

**I need your help guys!**

**if you want to have one of your OCs or maybe a new OC rodent of any kind then please send your idea via reviews to have a chance of finding him/her wrestle each chipmunk/chipette in every new chapter of this story**

**Your OC or new OC have to have this type of description filled out in order to be in my story:**

**Real name:**

**Wrestler name (optional):**

**Rodent kind:**

**Previous job (optional):**

**Appearance:**

**Nationality:**

**Strength level:**

**Speed:**

**Intelligence:**

**Tone of voice (country, gangster etc…):**

**Personality:**

**which wrestler he/she represents:  
**

**body type (tall; thin, muscular etc...):  
**

**Proceed with it for a chance to have one of your OCs or new OC to wrestle right here, in WWE!**

**VOTE NOW!**


	6. i temporarily QUIT!

**Alright guys look. Here's the thing. I don't think that I will be continuing WWMunk at least temporarily because of the lack of attention it's getting thus resulting in the lack of fanfictionist contributions to gain OCs for my story. Don't hold this against me but there's also no need to fret! As I will **_**temporarily**_** stop; not completely. If you all wish this story to continue, then I advise you all start putting aside just 5 insignificant minutes to give OCs you may think of to put in WWMunk; otherwise, I don't see how my story can continue without participants. I will be making a new story tomorrow called "the lives of us" which shall be a series regarding the chipmunks and the chipettes as well as my sisters (the punkettes), my brotherly friends (the chip-punks), my girlfriend (Jessica Power) and I, Buck Power, to go on adventure and whatnot. again I'm terribly sorry for what happened with WWMunk but please forgive me for doing so. That's all, thank you all for your time.**


End file.
